Right for the Heart
by Ink Rabbit
Summary: Just a bunch of short stories containing love and whatnot.
1. Smile for Me

**A/N: Just something I'm doing, because I keep writing these stories, but they never get out. And because I don't wanna upload a bunch of one-shots, I'm just gonna put them all in one story thing. So, enjoy!**

**WARNING: Okay. Before you read ANY of these short stories, you gotta know that it's guy X guy for most of them. And it mostly consists of Simon and Crow. Sure, there might be a few that are girl x guy, but it's mostly yaoi! I promise I won't get into any smut, but still. If it gets to the point where I should add another warning, I will. **

**Simon X Crow**

**Smile for Me**

The smoke entered Simon's lung, only to soon be exhaled. The transparent gray cloud traveled throughout the night sky, soon disappearing into nothing. From a few flights down, he could hear the crying of a child, along with soft shushing noises of his mother. The walls of Little Fin apartments were so thin, anyone could hear conversations. That's what he did those sleepless nights. He listened to couples getting into fights, some of them threatening to leave, others threatening to kill themselves. He would be honest, he didn't care if anyone actually put a gun to their head and pulled the trigger. He didn't care if someone ate a handful of pills, or if they hung themselves. Really, no one but his siblings mattered. As long as they were okay, he was happy... or close to it. Of course, no one can ever be truly at peace. But, dammit, as long as they were smiling at him every morning, he could say he was happy.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Hm?" Even the knocking from the other side of the apartment could be heard. He took one last drag of the cigarette in his hand, before setting it in the ashtray and leaving the balcony. He slowly opened the door once he was in front of it, surprised to find red and pink tulips lying on the ground, wrapped together in black ribbon. He gently picked them up, a small card, white falling out from the middle. _'Simon'_ was written on the front in cursive, the letters seeming to have been written in red paint, or something as the letters dripped. He opened it up, returning inside.

_'Simon,_

_Wondering how long I'll continue to hide until I finally show myself to you. I'll be honest, I've traveled down to Abington Towers many times before, and I've seen you down in that empty pool, looking bored as all hell. I wanna go up to you, say hi, ask how your day's been, but... I'm afraid you're going to automatically reject me. I guess this is just a way of showing you a small part of my feelings for you. I'm sure you don't even remember me. We met once before, said a few words to each other, and that was it. We went our separate ways, and you never saw me again. I've seen you around, yeah, but it always worried me that you'd take one more look at me and call me freak, then walk away laughing._

_I'm sorry to have disrupted your night. But, I saw these and... well, I thought about you. So, I got them and after asking around, I found out where you lived. Don't worry, I'm not gonna stalk you. I'd never go that far. But, I thought these would be nice. Maybe add some color to your place? I know Little Fin is kinda sad looking on the outside. Not really sure what your apartment looks like, but, hey. They're free flowers, right?_

_Okay. I'm gonna end this here before you think I'm insane. Well, you probably do, but... ya know..._

_Take care, Simon! Hopefully the next time I see you, I'll actually be able to talk to you._

_~Misfit Pianist'_

A blush slowly crept onto Simon's face as he finished reading the card. He looked at the tulips he was still holding, smiling slightly. They smelt amazing. Very sweet, actually. It shocked him. He took another glance at the card. A pianist? He remembered meeting someone who had said they played the piano in their off time, but he couldn't remember the name. Couldn't remember the face, either. Though, it surprised him that this person took their time to find out where he lived, and actually bought him flowers. This person was most likely an enforcer he didn't see around too much. Who else knew he was down in Abington Towers? Only enforcers did.

Simon slowly made his way to his room, gently laying the tulips and cards on the nightstand. Yeah, they added color to his room. He smiled more, making his way back to the balcony, continuing to smoke his cigarette. Sure. His siblings being happy made him content, but knowing someone cared about him this much, as weird as it was, made him genuinely smile. It was... nice to know that someone was there; that someone acted as though they cared. It made him... happy to know that someone was trying to reach out and show him their feelings.

And unbeknownst to Simon, as he stood at the balcony, smoking his cigarette with a smile, a tall man stood around the corner, watching him quietly. His heart was beating in his chest, as if it threatened to jump out or explode. He felt his stomach twist and turn, making him feel sick, but God, he liked the feeling. His face was red as he turned his heels, walking back down the street.

"Tomorrow," he muttered to himself quietly, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile. "I'll talk to him tomorrow. Even if it kills me."


	2. First Date

**Simon X Crow**

**First Date**

Crow took a glance at Simon, biting his lip. The Tiger was sitting on the bench beside him, hands folded in his lap as he admired the night sky. Currently, both were at the Waterfront, sitting in front of Nantigo River. Crow started to think this was a horrible idea; that he had fucked up. He broke the skin, blood dripping down to his chin.

"Uh… Crow?" The Misfit looked at him, tilting his head. "Your uh… your lip is bleeding…"

"What?!" He quickly wiped away the red liquid that traveled down from his lip. "S-sorry."

"No need to be sorry," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "But why were you biting your lip so hard in the first place?"

"It's a thing I do when I'm nervous," he confessed, giving him a sheepish smile. Simon didn't reply. He just continued to look up at the stars and moon. "S-so, um… how was your day?"

"Hm?" He gave him a confused glance, before giving him a small shrug. "Fine, I suppose. You?"

"It's been okay!" Another moment of silence passed over them. Crow hated himself. With each passing moment, he could feel the boredom radiate off of the Tiger. "Uh… got any family?"

"Two sisters and one brother," he told him, now meeting his gaze, head still tilted up to the night sky. "What about you?"

"N-not anymore," he replied, looking out at the river. A stab of pain in his heart, but he didn't let it get to him. "I had a little brother but he uh… he had an accident…"

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No! It's okay! He's in a better place, and, well… I wouldn't want him to see me the person I am today."

"You're a pianist, correct? Why is that so bad?"

Dammit. That's right. He never told Simon he was a G-King. He only knew him as a pianist. Well, at least he remembered that.

"U-um… it's nothing too important," he chuckled nervously, once more taking a small nip at his bottom lip. "I-I'd rather not talk about it."

"Fair enough…" Simon slowly formed a smile. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course! Shoot!"

"Who are you exactly? You've only told me your nickname!"

"You wanna know my name?" The enforcer nodded. "W-well, it's Vincent. Vincent Thorn."

"Vincent… Thorn?" he repeated, almost as if he wasn't sure he had heard him correctly. But, Crow knew he did. He could tell by the fear that was growing in his voice.

"Y-yeah. Not the best of names, but… what can ya do, huh?" He gave him another nervous chuckle, and dammit, he felt like slapping himself for acting stupid in front of the boy. Simon nodded slowly, returning his gaze to the sky above. "Hey, Simon? Is there something you wanna go do? I get the feeling your hating this date..."

"No! I'm fine!" He gave a small, reassuring smile, but it looked fake to him. "I just don't do these things too much."

"Really? I'm surprised!" he chuckled, a small blush creeping onto his face. "You're a very handsome man, Simon. I was surprised you accepted the offer in going out with me… well, on this date. I thought you might have already been taken, but, I took a chance anyway!"

"Not too many people like me," he replied softly, "Mainly, they don't like my personality. They say I'm too… um… quiet."

"Nothing wrong with that! I have a friend who barely talks! She just makes weird noises…"

"Weird noises?"

"I dunno. Screams and yelps. It's irritating, but there's nothing I can do! I haven't gotten around to buying some duct tape."

Simon giggled a bit, shaking his head. Once more they sat in silence. Crow looked over at the enforcer. He seemed so far away. So, he slowly scooted closer to him, his face starting to burn. He reached out, gently taking Simon's hand in his own. In shock, the male jerked his hand away, looking at Crow in confusion and surprise.

"S-sorry!" he apologized, looking away. "Shouldn't have done that!"

"No, it's fine," he replied, grabbing his hand and holding it. "I just wasn't expecting it."

"I'll ask for permission next time," he chuckled, heart fluttering when he heard the male giggle more.

"That will not be necessary," he told him, squeezing his hand a bit. He was going to give him an attack. Crow could feel his heart race; his face feeling like it was on fire.

They stayed there for another half hour, until Crow decided to walk Simon home. Along the way, they spoke a bit about their thoughts on San Paro. Crow tried his hardest not to say too much about any criminal activity. He didn't need Simon punching and arresting him. He didn't want their date to end like that.

"Well, I'm sorry today wasn't as nice as I thought it would've been," Crow spoke when they got to the entrance of Little Fin Apartments. Simon shook his head.

"No! It was nice!" he replied, "I will be honest, I didn't think it'd be as peaceful."

"I'm glad it was good, then," He didn't want to let go of his hand; didn't want to say goodbye. But, he had to. "Uh... Would you like to go this again sometime?"

"Sure! I'd love to!" Simon slowly leaned forward, pecking his cheek. "You have my number. Just text when you want to do something."

"Y-yeah, alright. Goodnight, Simon."

"Goodnight, Crow. And thank you for the great evening."

"Of course!" One last hug and Simon was gone. Crow walked home, his body feeling so light. He couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. Maybe Simon would be up for another date soon? This time, he'd do a better job and take the enforcer to see a movie.


End file.
